


Happy Halloween

by BWdaydreamer



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Concerts, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer
Summary: Tine has always been scared of ghosts, and this is why he hates Halloween.  He tells Sarawat the story behind his almost irrational fear.  Will Tine have a change of heart about this dreaded day of the dead?
Relationships: Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong & Sarawat Guntithanon, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sarawatine Week





	Happy Halloween

I hate Halloween! I hate that we have to celebrate ghosts and monsters when all they do is scare the shit out of people. I hate that we have to wear these stupid costumes and go to graveyard-themed parties. Uuuuugh! If not for Sarawat, I wouldn’t be here tonight and I wouldn’t be wearing this much feathers.

Our faculty decided to celebrate Halloween this year to earn funds for its new library since the last one was almost completely decimated by the flooding caused by the monsoon season. Ctrl+ S was of course invited to play, since they have become even more popular after having been featured in a popular social influencer’s vlog; and because my boyfriend had to be here tonight, so should I. 

We decided to come as Count Dracula and his pet bird, with him dressing up as the handsome and captivating vampire, and me, his beautiful pet crow that also turns into his vampire lover at night. Cute, huh? I must say that we are killing our transformations. We look absolutely hot in our looks, especially Wat, who’s now on stage and serenading the crowd with his smoky, sexy voice.

But Halloween is still Halloween! And I would rather be at home than be outside when ghosts are lurking about. I check my watch and note that it’s almost 12 midnight. 

We used to believe back home that during Halloween, people should be home before the clock strikes midnight. It has been said that supernatural beings are most powerful during these nights and that they would roam around the living realm, acting as if they were still a part of it. For those with a powerful third eye or sixth sense, these souls may appear to them and approach them. According to my grandmother, some may even take over a human’s body and possess them during this special holiday for the undead. So now do you get why I hate Halloween?!

“And that’s our last song for tonight! Khob khun khap! Happy Halloween everyone!”, Sarawat says on the microphone to mark the closing of their performance.

Finally! I rush to Ctrl S and grabbed Sarawat by the wrist, pulling him away from his gathering fans even before they could corner him for selfies and autographs.

“Tine! Wait…Wai…Hey…wait, stop!”, Wat says as he tries to keep up with my almost running pace.

“No Wat, we have to hurry home before 12 midnight” I tell him with a tone of urgency, increasing as I look at my watch and see that we only have about ten minutes before the dreaded hour. 

Wat suddenly halts from walking, causing me to almost trip backwards had it not been for him who caught me mid-fall. “Tine, you better tell me why we’ re rushing to get home”, he sternly orders me while giving an obvious look of concern. 

“It’s Halloween. We have to be home before the ghosts and spirits come out--” Yes, I admit that I am a coward when it comes to the supernatural and the occult, but I have my reasons and you would freak out too if you were in my shoes; “—I’ll tell you once we’re inside the car. I really hate Halloween!”

***

Once inside the car, I told him about an experience I had when I was in high school. 

“So, I was at this party with my grandfather at an old restaurant back home. It was like a senior center of some sorts because it’s where all the oldies come together for parties. I was bored to my wits because almost all the guests were elderly and none of them paid much attention to me. You see, we were quite close, my grandfather and I. He loved to go to these senior gatherings, and he would bring me with him when I was younger because I would usually go home with lots of money and candy; but when I reached high school, I had to move here, in Bangkok…”

“Okay, what’s that got to do with why you’re freaking out?” Wat interrupted and started the car. 

“I’m just getting to the scary part, just listen ok?” I explained and after getting a nod from my audience, I continued, “the party I was telling you about was the first one I attended after I moved to Bangkok. It was a Halloween weekend and my grandfather dragged me to come with him. So, there I was in one corner, half-awake and just waiting for the party to end so that I can finally go home and sleep.” 

I took a side-glance at Sarawat, who was already driving, and I can sense that he is already becoming impatient. I apologized and told him that I won’t continue anymore; but that made him look even more annoyed, so I resumed my story.

“Since it seems that the last card game between my grandfather and his pals was taking forever to finish, I decided to get some drinks. There was this old lady in a black dress who was just standing by the punch bowl. Since I really wanted to drink something, I asked her if she could just move a bit so that I could serve myself some punch, but she wouldn’t. I asked her again, but she still gave no response. My grandfather then called my name and so I turned to him as he was gesturing me to come to him, probably to tell me that it was finally time to go home. I turned back to the old lady to ‘wai’ to her but she wasn’t there anymore…”, I then pause to add some mystery to the story. 

Wat ruined it by saying, “maybe she’s just one of you grandpa’s elderly friends who forgot to change the batteries of their hearing aid.”

“Maiiii! She’s not,” I argued. 

“How are you even sure?” my ever-skeptical partner argued back.

“Because when I asked my grandfather about her, he said that he didn’t see any old lady by the punch bowl when he called me, and that no one at the party even fit the description.”

“Maybe he didn’t see her come in”

“No Wat, I swear, it was a ghost! I couldn’t sleep for days after that night. I can’t even go to the bathroom alone, when I got back to Bangkok”

“There are no such things as ghosts, Tine. It was just you and your wild imagination.” 

We reached the parking garage of our condo, and Wat announced, “it’s 12:05 am and we are still alive! Look around, there are no ghosts or monsters or other beings that could attack us. I only see two vampires who both look absolutely hot and handsome to even be the least bit scary,” Sarawat says playfully as he stared straight at me.

“Alaiwa? Where are these vampires?” I asked looking around and freaking out once again.

“Tine, either you’re playing dumb or you’re just too innocent, my dear.”, he shakes his head. 

My lover then opened his car door and I quickly followed. I held his arm tight and closed my eyes, refusing to open them until we reached Room 414, our home. At least there I am sure that there are no scary ghosts or monsters.

“Finally, we’re safe!” I proudly announced.

Sarawat then responds in an amused and teasing tone, “We’ve been safe all along, my little buffalo.”

“You’re still not convinced, after I told you that story?”

“No”

“I hate Halloween! I hate getting scared and freaking out! I hate these feathers, they’re itchy and the strands keep on getting into my mouth…” I rattled on.

My lover suddenly kissed me on the lips, silencing from my tirade. “How about that, are you okay with my lips and tongue in your mouth?” He’s teasing me now. 

I just stood there, unblinking, too stunned to even move. 

“So you hate Halloween, because you’re scared of ghosts after having assumed that what you saw before was a ghost.”

I was about to protest when I finally got my composure back, but Wat raised a finger and continued.

“Assuming that it was a ghost, so what? It didn’t hurt you. It just stood there. Who knows, she could be the spirit of a dead someone who used to be a regular at that restaurant. The least you could do is pray for her soul, so that she could find peace and find her way to heaven. Have you ever seen another ghost or monster since then?”

I shook my head. I felt guilty and embarrassed for having let my fear take over my usually sound and rational judgment. In order to regain back a little of my pride, I say “I still hate Halloween, and these feathers.”

“I think they look good on you. They match the messy styling of your hair, and I love your eye make-up. You know that I am not usually a fan of it, but this time, it definitely added something special to this whole vampire bird look.” 

He stares at me hungrily, looking more and more like the strikingly handsome yet dangerously charismatic Count Dracula. 

I swallow, take a deep breath, and look away-- afraid that if I look into his compelling eyes, I would drown in his enchanting trance. 

He continues to intently stare at me with his mesmerizing eyes, now with even more intensity. He’s moving now, forcing me to step back until I have my back against wall.

Feeling cornered, chest heaving, I glare at him. 

He licks his lips and his imaginary fangs, and whispers “keep staring at me like that and I’ll suck you dry”

I raise an eyebrow. 

Looks like Halloween is going to be my favorite holiday from now on.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> The costumes were inspired by the costumes worn by BrightWin during their Siam Paragon event last Halloween, while the story behind their costumes were from the research posted by brightwin_analysis on IG.
> 
> The story about Tine's ghost experience was somewhat lifted from Win's own ghost story.


End file.
